Grave Walker of Remnant
by LucarioKid
Summary: When killed in a Grimm attack, Teran becomes bonded with Erin. A Wraith of unparalleled power, and they are both out for blood. Whether it be that of Grimm or humans, it will be spilled. But to hone their skills they must attend Beacon and grow stronger, and try to retain the last amounts of Humanity they both have, before they become worse then the Grimm. Beasts of Darkness
1. Prologue

**I didn't see this idea anywhere so I decided to make it and see how it did. If people liked it then sweet! If not then no harm done. So here is the plot. Like Talion this character was killed, but when Grimm attacked his village. This village is outside the Kingdoms so no Huntsman or army came to help. They also are much more old fashioned which is why the main character will use the traditional weapons of the Grave Walker. He can still die and come back to life though.**

 **I think you guys will like this. I am also doing a legit Shadow of Mordor story that may or may not end up tying into my Avatars series... coughcough. Anywho, here we go!**

 **Also, the theme song for this story and pretty much all battle scenes is This Will Be the Day. Cuz it sounds cool and sorta fits.**

He shot up from the cold ground, gasping for air through the blood that was in his throat and lungs. He rolled to his knees and coughed the red substance out and started to suck in every ounce of air he could.

"...Shit..." He looked up and saw the destroyed remains of his village. He slowly stood and started to shake. Both from the anger and the cold of the snow all around him. His teeth started to chatter as he made his way through the destroyed town. Then he saw his house. Or rather, what was left of his house. He sprinted forward and started to dig through the rubble.

 _"Not there. Behind you."_ He listened to the voice and turned around to see his father's bloody body tinting the snow around him.

"No... Please God, no." He walked forward and fell to his knees next to his father. He slowly ran a hand over his father's face and closed his eyes. He felt tears tugging at his eyes but did not cry. He would morn him, yes. But now was not the time or the place. He hadn't realized it but in his right hand he held his shattered sword. The sword his mother had given him before she died all those years ago.

He looked down to his father's body once more and saw his sword. The sword he was promised once his father was too old that would then be handed down to his son. He took it from his father's hands and admired the grey blade. The black leather around the handle felt warm and alive. He swallowed and started to clench his fists.

"I'll kill every one of them. Every damned one!" He stabbed the sword into the ground and shouted loudly into the night. He fought back his tears but could not stop one or two from falling out of his eyes. Then he felt another presence. He pointed the sword at the presence, his broken sword held backwards in his left hand.

"Who's there?" A blue light appeared and everything became blue and misty, like a world ravaged by wind and war. He could see everything though. Including the young women who was staring at him closely.

"I am here, Teran." He shook and pointed the sword back at her.

"How do you know my name?" She gave a grim smile.

"We are bound together now. I know everything about you, Teran. And you know everything about me, what little there is." He then started to have memories flash in his mind. A young girl getting attacked by Grimm. Ripped apart and killed.

"That's you isn't it?" She nodded and sighed.

"I think we are bound together because of the same fates we have reached. The same unfair endings to our stories. Ones that shouldn't have been." He lowered the sword before sheathing it in the snow. He put the dagger in the sheathe on his back and walked towards her.

"What do we do then?" She looked at him, a fire in her eyes and gave a dark grin.

"We make them all pay. Each and every one of them." He smirked and pulled his father's sword from the ground.

"I like that idea." She then walked closer.

"We will need to have some reason to do what we do. We must become Huntsman. Then we will be allowed to kill the Grimm. All of them." He nodded. He reached down and took his father's sheathe, wrapping it around his body instead of his waist like his father. He then twirled the sword before placing it in the sheathe with the handle by his right shoulder.

"Where must we go?" Before she could answer they heard a rustling. They turned and he could see a red silhouette moving towards him in the bushes.

"Beowolf." He nodded and drew the sword, keeping it down by his right side like his father had taught him. He waited and the Beowolf jumped at him. He moved to the side and sliced the arm off the beast. He then jumped on the injured Grimm's back and dug the sword into the base of the neck and shoulders. He pushed down and twisted, relishing in the sound of the bones and flesh being destroyed.

He pulled out with a wet sickly sound and watched as the Grimm's red blood splattered onto the ground. He then heard another but was too late as it tackled him into the ground. He lost his sword and placed his hands to the side of the head in self-defense and his hands started to glow blue and a mist worked its way into the head of the Beowolf. The large wolf shrieked in pain and jumped off him and started to writhe on the ground.

Teran stood and watched. The girl appeared and motioned to it.

"Return back to it. Something important happened. Go!" He nodded and walked up to the Grimm. He slammed his right hand over the left side of the Grimm's face and the mist returned. He was enveloped by the girl who shouted, "Forfeit your mind!" They started to tear into the memories of the Grimm and saw through its eyes as they attacked the town.

They saw a large bony Beowolf come behind Teran's father and stick its large claws through his abdomen. Teran shook in anger before leaving the mind and squeezing hard and then watched as the mist crushed the head of the Beowolf and caused its red blood to shower everywhere. The girl appeared and Teran pointed at the dissolving Beowolf.

"It knew where the wolf that killed my father is. We can go and kill it!" She nodded and pointed into the wilderness.

"Then let's go." He nodded as she disappeared. He started to run through the forest until he thought he could sense something.

 _"Why look through those mortal eyes of yours, when you can look through mine and see all the world as it is?"_ He nodded and focused before watching as the entire world was enveloped into a blue haze, fast ghost-like wind racing through the world around him. He wanted to marvel at it when he saw five blue figured a distance off. Further in the middle he saw a much larger red figure who he could feel large dark energy coursing off of. He focused on the figure and seemed to zoom in on the figure before everything slowed down to a crawling pace and he saw the wolf that killed his father.

 _"There it is. Now, Teran, cut the head off and the body will die. Beowolves are known for traveling in large packs."_ He nodded before climbing a tree and jumping between the branches to close in on his target. Once he was above the wolf and saw just how high up he was.

 _"Fear not, we will not be harmed from the drop. My essence will protect you as you descend. Now, go!"_ He drew his broken sword and jumped, being transformed into the wraith girl as he fell. He was dropping quickly but everything else seemed to be in slow motion. When he hit the wolf he hit the wolf he dug his dagger into the neck and caused it to fall to its knees. It reached back and grabbed him before throwing him off. As he rolled along the ground he drew his sword and sheathed his dagger.

He rushed the wolf and blocked the blow from above, knocking it away and blocking another swipe from the side. They closed in to each other and Teran could hear the wolf speaking.

 _"You smell like the sack of flesh I gutted at the village. In due time you'll smell like him too, runt!"_ Teran was so surprised he didn't react as he was picked up and thrown into a tree. He stood up, using his sword as leverage.

"What was that?"

 _"The Wolf's thoughts. Being within close proximity of the beast allows us to hear what it's saying. Don't let its taunts make you reckless. Just kill it."_ He nodded and twirled his sword before rushing the wolf. He saw the slashes and jumped over the wolf, twisting halfway so he landed on the back. He jumped up and sliced down the length of the wolf's back, causing it to whine in pain.

He felt something behind him and ducked under a swipe from a different wolf. He turned and sliced the wolf in half at the waist. He then slammed his shoulder into another one and sliced the head off while it was stunned. There was one more between him and the alpha who had retreated slightly. He rushed it while staying low and when it swung he spun around the right, slicing the stomach, before stopping behind it and stabbing his sword through the back of the wolf's head and out its mouth.

He turned to the alpha and watched as it reared its large head back and opened its mouth.

 _"Stop it!"_ He felt power in his left hand and watched as a bow formed in his hand. Time, once more, slowed down. He pulled back the string and watched as an arrow formed. He aimed in a way that made it seem like he had done so a million times, yet he had never done so before in his life. He released and watched as the arrow flew quickly and stabbed through the eye of the wolf and out the back of its head, sticking into a tree before dispersing.

Time sped up and he let out a sigh. He rubbed his back where it had impacted the tree. He looked at the disintegrating Beowolf before twirling his sword and placing on the sheathe on his back.

"That was for my father you son of a bitch." He stumbled slightly before falling to his knees. He placed his hands around his chest and grunted at the pain.

 _"He broke some of your ribs."_ Teran nodded and then saw the girl appear in front of him.

"What should I do?" She gave a dark face and pointed to his sword.

"If you die, then you'll return to the land of the living in a day. But the choice is your." He looked to the handle and sucked in a breath. He drew the sword and gave a sigh of annoyance.

"Alright. If this will help. Will I return here?" She shook her head and pointed far to the west.

"There's a tower we can return to in Vale. Two birds with one stone. You heal and we get to Vale faster. Beacon is there, waiting for us. But not forever. Now, hurry up. I don't like the idea of dying anymore then you." She faded inside if him and Teran shook his head.

"What a load of bullshit." He then fell forward and his sword pierced his heart and he died instantly.

* * *

"Shitting Hell that hurt!" He shot up and clutched his chest where the sword had pierced him. He lifted his shirt and saw a fading scar that caused him to groan.

"We're here." He saw the girl standing by the edge of the tower and he walked over to her. He saw the lights of Vale's city below and he grinned.

"I've never seen anything like this before ya know? Always lived far away from major cities or just places with people in general. You still haven't told me your name." He turned to the girl who's hair was whipping in the wind. She lifted her shoulders into a shrug and sighed.

"You never asked me. But, it's Erin. Anything else I know about myself is what you saw, unfortunately." Teran nodded and looked back to the city.

"Where's Beacon?" She had a puzzled look on her face and shrugged.

"I only knew about this place from the Beowolf. I don't know where things are located. We need information." He nodded and stepped back. He ran towards the edge as the girl faded into him and he jumped. He slowly flipped in the air till he landed on the ground, both him and the girl letting out grunts of exertion. The girl who had enveloped him during the drop faded away and he returned to his normal look.

He looked around before switching to the wraith world to see everything around him. He sensed some men down the street with dark intent around them. He set his sights on them and made his way down the street, staying low and in the shadows like how his father had taught him when he was hunting for food. Food was prey, things that were weaker and these men certainly were weaker then him.

They were all armed and led by a man in a white suit who entered a store. Teran stood and Erin materialized next to him.

"Any plans?" He nodded and drew his father's sword.

"Kill them all but the leader, then get some information. You ok with that?" She nodded and faded into him.

 _"We can die again, but I'd rather not go through that experience. I'm sure you don't want to either."_ Teran shook his head and frowned.

"Twice is enough for me." He went to the window and looked in. He saw a flash of white and was about to enter when a man was thrown from the window with the red flash in tow. He rolled away and watched as the red flash turned into a girl who pulled out a red box that formed into a large scythe.

"My God. I've never seen something like that." He was so focused on the scythe that he didn't notice the man rushing at him.

 _"Teran!"_ He looked forward and ducked under the sword slash, bringing his own up to the man's neck and watching it tear through his neck quickly. He pushed the man away and saw another rushing him. He ran forward, sword low and behind him. He used his sword to raise the man's weapon up as well as his arms. He then dropped, dragging the man down with him who was impaled on his sword.

He looked to the girl and heard music from her headphones. He realized just how much his senses had improved.

 _"This'll be the day we've waited for!"_ He tuned out the rest and saw a man sneaking up behind her. He seemed to warp to the man in a flash of blue silver streaked and slammed his shoulder into the man. The man was on his hands and knees while Teran pulled out his shattered sword and approached him.

He grabbed the man's legs and pulled him towards him, twisting the leg to make him flop to his back. Teran punctured the man's gut and twisted into the flesh and pulled out, leaving a bloody streak behind his dagger and it swung gracefully through the air. He quickly returned it to his sheathe and stopped another attack.

He slammed his free hand into the man and watched as his head was enveloped in mist, confusing him. Teran sliced into the man's chest, when Erin appeared and made another slash for him. Teran realized what she was doing and they traded blows between the man before Teran grabbed the man's throat and felt energy building. He released it and the head of the man exploded in a red mist that seemed to avoid him at all costs.

He looked back and saw the girl chasing the man to the roof. He saw some bricks that were slightly sticking out and he sprinted at them, sheathing his sword. He kicked off the roof and started to run up it until he reached the top. He grabbed it and used one hand to flip himself to the roof, drawing his sword as he landed.

He saw the man boarding the Bullhead and he rushed forward. The world slowed down and he created his bow. He fired a shot that stuck into the man's shoulder. He still needed his information so he didn't want to risk killing him. The man saw him and growled. He raised his cane and a sight appeared.

"Piss off, Wispy!" He fired a shot that knocked him and the red girl back. He rolled to his feet quickly and saw a women in a red dress standing where the man was. He fired a shot and was surprised when she stopped it with her hand. He sprinted forward as it started to fly away when he saw large ice spike slamming into it.

"Erin!" She appeared in front of him by the edge with her hands waiting for him.

"Go!" He used her as a launch pad and flew into the side of the Bullhead, digging his sword into the side. He almost lost his grip as the Bullhead flew increasingly higher. The fall now would kill a normal man. He flipped into the inside and still could not see the face of the women. She chuckled darkly and swiped her hand. He was flung from the ship and began to plummet.

Erin enveloped him and they spun before landing with a grunt and looking up.

"Dammit!" Erin faded and Teran drew his bow and fired a shot. It burst into nothing when it impacted the side. He clenched his fists and growled. He heard a voice and turned to see a blonde women staring at him.

"I'm going to need you to come with me." Teran looked to Erin who just shrugged and faded.

 _"I think we're in trouble."_ Teran chuckled.

"I'll bet."

* * *

"Don't you realize the danger you both put yourselves in!?" Teran just sat in silence, chuckling to himself. She thought she was scary but he had received far worse from his father when he had messed up. Sometimes it was herding the cattle, and God knows that if even one of those beasts decided to kick him he might not be walking for a month.

There was one time when he had messed up so badly his father had used him as Grimm bait. While no harm had come to him it had certainly taught him not to create any more fuck ups. He still would get nightmares from that time. He snapped to attention when she slammed her riding crop on the table, and the red girl yipped in surprise.

"And that goes for both of you!" He hadn't been paying attention and just nodded to her.

"But, someone wants to see you." The door opened and a man in green with a plate of cookies walked in. He set them down and gave his greetings. Teran just gave a short one back. The man started to speak to the girl and asked about her skill in using a scythe. Teran just watched the interaction between them and studied them.

 _"He seems smart, Teran. He may have the information we need."_ Teran shook his head.

"I'm not going to attack an old man, Erin."

 _"There is much more to him then he lets on, my friend. He's hiding many things that we could have access to, if we want."_ As nice as information sounded Teran just told her no.

"We'll find another way, lass. I promise." She grunted her acknowledgement and went silent. The girl was eventually offered to enter his school. The same school they were looking for. Teran started to get excited and watched the girl leave. The man, named Ozpin turned to him and smiled.

"As for you, I have a few questions." Teran nodded and leaned forward, putting his hands together.

"Ask, and I shall answer truthfully." Ozpin sipped his coffee and looked deeply at Teran.

"Are you dead?" Teran flinched at the word.

"In a sense, why?" Ozpin played the video of Teran falling from the Bullhead and impacting the ground perfectly fine.

"Normal people would have died from such a drop like this. Not many experiences Huntsmen could brave that. How are you alive and dead?" Teran looked right as Erin formed next to him.

"Do you see her?" Ozpin looked at her and shook his head.

"No. Is someone there?" He nodded and then looked closer at Erin.

"You need to show yourself." She nodded and in a pale flash she became visible to Ozpin and Goodwitch.

"Remarkable. She is keeping you alive?" She nodded and looked away. Ozpin studied the pale blue girl in thought and took in her appearance. The right side of her face looked like it had been burned in a fire. She had long hair that was mostly tucked into the hood she wore. Her clothing looked ancient and like a mix between Nordic and almost Elvin. She had dark shoulder pads and a chest piece that only armored the right upper part of her body.

Her hood was long and draped down to her knees, thought the ends were flayed and torn with sighs of burning along them. On her back was a bow with a large quiver of wispy arrows.

"Who are you both?" They introduced themselves and what information they had about themselves, though Erin had very little to tell him.

"We are bound through the pain we have endured. And we plan to use this to kill the Grimm. If we are to burn then all of the Grimm are going to burn with us." Ozpin looked at them closely before playing the video of them massacring the men.

"These are not Grimm, yet you slew them without mercy, and quiet ferociously might I add." Teran nodded and pointed to the men in the video.

"You know as well as I that those people are not ones who deserve mercy." Ozpin played the part where Teran stabbed the man with his broken sword and gruesomely gutted him.

"Even this man? The way you killed him was not painless or quick." Teran nodded.

"Even him. I know it may sound dark, but I stand by my ideals. If we are going to fight each other while the Grimm are tearing us apart then those people need to be dealt with... In any way necessary." Ozpin nodded and then smiled at him once more.

"Would you like to attend my school, to learn how to kill the Grimm?" Teran nodded and looked to Erin who just stood with her arms folded and her hands over her chest.

"Thought you'd never ask."

"Then welcome to Beacon."

 **There's the first chapter for you guys. Hope you enjoyed and if you have any questions then go ahead and ask me. Keep calm and may the Aura be with you! Peace!**


	2. Beacon

**So I'm thinking I want to pick this story back up, but only if people are really enjoying it. I don't want to work on something nobody is going to read. Just saying, since I barely have time to type anymore, and I want to work on stuff that people will read. So if this chapter and story get some love, then I'll pick it back up. If not? I'll figure something out. Also, if the duo come across as harsh and mean at first, then good. That's the plan. They don't want to interact with anyone at all, unless they have to, mostly just wanting to fight and kill Grimm. Nothing more, nothing less. They didn't plan on going to Beacon to make friends with everyone.**

Teran found Beacon to be boring, even if they had only been there for five minutes. Both him and Erin had expected some more open things, like combat at every turn. Instead he saw well dressed people, who seemed to do nothing but study for classes. Teran gritted his teeth, gripping the handle of his sword and tempted to use it.

"Maybe this was a bad idea. Erin?" She appeared next to him, but nobody could see her. She looked around, grimacing.

"We won't know till we experience it for a bit." Teran shook his head.

"I'd rather just kill myself now and have everyone think I'm dead and leave me the Hell alone." Unknown to him, a group of people were watching him talk to himself, laughing to themselves. But he soon caught on, his enhanced senses allowing him to pick up on it. So he merely focused with Erin, creating a wraith dagger, and throwing it at the leader's feet. He then walked forward, smirk on his face as they looked at the ethereal dagger. Only to have it disappear and the essence float back to Teran.

"Morons are going to get themselves killed." Erin was still walking next to him, and merely chuckled.

"Would you care?" Teran chuckled to himself.

"It'll probably be me who kills them." Erin shook her head, looking around more than Teran was.

"This place certainly seems old, don't you think?" Teran shrugged.

"We came here to learn how to kill, not look at rocks. Or make friends. Remember that, Erin. We both have to avenge our families, assuming you have one." She nodded to him, looking around before tapping his shoulder and pointing.

"That's the red hooded girl from that night." Teran nodded, placing a hand in his pocket, but only his left, since he would need his right to reach for his sword if anything happened. Still weird calling his father's sword his own. He shook his head, clearing the thoughts away. He popped his knuckles and kept his eyes peeled for anyone he would need to keep an eye on. Erin informed him of the people he had thrown a dagger at, how they were glaring at him.

"Let them make the first move, Erin. The sooner someone messes with us and we teach them not to, the better." She didn't respond, but watched the interaction between the red hooded girl and a girl in white.

"What's with them being so color coordinated around here?" Teran shrugged, looking at himself and chuckling.

"Maybe we're both just a little weird, eh?" He looked at himself, seeing he wasn't even in armor, just dark brown cloth pants, a grey undershirt and a worn brown cloth jacket with a hood and torn sides. There was still blood on it from when he died, and the claw marks along the chest and back were probably getting him weird looks.

"We may need a wardrobe update." She chuckled to him, placing her hands delicately behind her back.

"That would be wise. You look like a crazed hunter." Teran scoffed.

"Isn't that what I am? And what does that make you?" She flashed a grin forward, not looking at him.

"A dead hunter. I believe the 'oh so important' speech is starting." Teran watched as Ozpin walked onto the stage, giving what was easily the most depressing speech they had seen. Considering most of the speeches Teran got were from his father, and Erin didn't have her memories, it certainly made them start to regret coming to this Beacon.

Teran turned, pushing past everyone, his height certainly giving him an air of power that made most people just step aside. Erin was right next to him, confused.

"Where are you going?"

"To see if they have a combat class. If they don't, we're going. Books aren't going to help us at all." She glared at him.

"Aren't you being a little brash?"

"Hell no." She argued no further, just following him as she calmly walked through all the people. When they reached the outside Teran looked around, both him and Erin focusing their hearing around them. He heard gunshots and smirked.

"Better not be a shooting range, or so help me, I will shoot someone." He walked forward, his large stride easily outpacing Erin, who just merged with him again. She chose to remain quiet, waiting to see what he would do. He came to a door where the sounds of fighting could be heard. He smirked, walking in and seeing an almost arena of sorts. He worked his way to the stands, watching as two people fought. He was slightly bored, wondering how he would be allowed to fight.

When it ended he saw Goodwitch and smirked. She hadn't noticed him yet, but he decided to change that. She asked for volunteers, most people lazily sighing and looking away, except for one person, who raised her hand. She was a bunny Faunus, and cautiously made her way to the center. She didn't have any weapons as far as Teran could tell. Too easy.

"Does anyone want to face against Velvet in the last fight of today?" Teran sighed.

"Dammit, I wanted someone strong." Erin appeared next to him and shook her head.

"She looks very strong, but on the inside. Her soul is a burning inferno. Fight her, and keep your guard up." Teran sighed, raising his hand. Goodwitch aw him and narrowed her eyes.

"Aren't you supposed to be at orientation?" Teran scoffed, walking down to the center, right hand on his sword handle, while his left was by his side.

"No." Goodwitch wanted to kick him out, but knew he certainly could handle himself, and she didn't want to get into an argument with an undead spirit on why he couldn't fight. She had seen the footage.

"Just do one thing, and I will let you fight." He looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Don't badly hurt, or kill her, please?" Teran chuckled darkly, some people in the stands worrying.

"There are worse fates than death. Surely you know that, Goodwitch?" She sighed, pushing up her glasses.

"I think you have me beat there, Teran." She tapped her Scroll, their faces and Aura being placed on the screen. Velvet looked him over, guessing he was pretty fast, despite how skinny he was. Tall and lanky, so she would go for the legs. Velvet did a back flip, taking a stance and waiting. Teran slowly drew his sword half way, before ripping it out of the sheathe, hitting the ground hard enough to slice into it. He laughed darkly, his eyes flashing blue.

"Let's dance." Velvet rushed, aiming for his legs with a sweeping kick. Teran did something that surprised everyone. He did a front flip over her, using his left arm to push her head. She was slightly stunned, but jumped away as he slashed at where she was. She kicked him in the face, barely knocking him back. He spun, ramming his left hand forward and hitting her in the face, blue wisps appearing over her face. Teran smirked darkly.

He slashed her chest, Erin appearing and slashing as well. They began trading blows on her, before Teran spun, uppercutting her into the air. He sheathed his sword, drawing his bow and aiming. He fired, the arrow sticking into her shoulder, completely passing through her aura. How could aura block that which does not technically exist? It couldn't. Everyone in the audience gasped at this, seeing her hit the ground and try to pull the arrow out, only to have her hand pass through it.

She saw she was a little below half, but wasn't feeling good, almost like she was going to throw up, and her vision was still foggy. Then she felt someone grab her from behind, and a sharp pain in her lower back as he jabbed his broken sword into her. Her aura dropped to a quarter, everyone panicking at how brutal he was. Then he spun her around, his left arm turning blue as he slammed it over her face. She dropped to her knees, pain written on her face.

"Suffer me now!" He showed her his memories, who he was and sent a very clear message, but him and Erin.

"Fear is what keeps people alive. Remember that." He threw her to the side, sheathing his dagger and rolling his shoulders.

"Thanks for wasting my time." Him and Erin walked out, Velvet's team rushing to her side, but then someone called to Teran.

"What the hell did you do to her?" He looked over his shoulder, getting very irked.

"I fought her, and I won." Velvet looked at him with pure fear in her eyes.

"Don't let him near me! Please!" She was clutching the tall man very closely. The one with pale eyes stood, walking forward when Erin tripped him.

"Don't try anything." She had been hiding herself, but Fox gasped in surprise, looking up at her and crawling away.

"No. It can't be." He stood, getting ready for combat.

"What are you!?" Erin was back next to Teran, the duo shrugging.

"Hunters." Everyone didn't know how to proceed. Fox had been tripped by nothing, then talked to nothing. They were confused by what he had seen. Teran walked out of the door, not happy with how his first day at this 'combat' school had gone. If only his father were still alive and able to teach him how to actually fight. He made his way back to the auditorium, seeing it was almost night time.

He settled into the far corner, watching as people foolishly wrestled, and the girls stared at the shirtless boys. Teran clenched his fists. Erin wanted to calm him down, but didn't know what to say.

"We came here to learn how to fight Grim, and all I've seen is some pathetic excuses of hunters, who clearly have more of a focus on getting a girlfriend than fighting the Grimm. This was stupid. We'd learn far better by Trial and error if we went into the forest and just killed them." Erin nodded, leaning against a wall.

"Then why don't we? We don't need sleep, so while everyone is taking a nice nap, we can go kill some Grimm. Sound good?" Teran grinned at her.

"I love the way you think, lass. We may want to see if we can get some new armor too. Not that you could call this armor."

"I'd call it rags. Very ugly rags, that still have blood all over them. Seriously Teran, how badly did that Beowolf gut you?" Teran sighed, closing his eyes as he tried to wait in peace.

"Well enough." There were no other words said, until there was a shuffling near him. He opened his eyes and looked to see a blonde scraggly boy in a onesie was next to him.

"Yes?" The boy smiled, setting down his sleeping bag.

"Can I sleep here?" Teran growled softly.

"I don't care. Just be quite please." Erin looked at him, and Teran shrugged silently. They were going to be leaving anyways, so what did it matter if this kid was here for a few minutes?

"Name's Jaune, Jaune Arc. How about you?" Teran looked to him, confusion etched on his face.

"I thought I told you to be quiet?" Jaune shrugged, giving that idiotic grin that Teran already found annoying.

"What? I don't see a problem. If we're going to be here for the night, might as well get to know each other." Teran felt his eye twitch, then stood, leaving his stuff and heading for the exit.

"Where are you going?"

"To kill something that won't get me convicted of murder. So shut it." He slammed out the door, not caring about the crowd of people who looked at him. He walked to the forest, immediately feeling better, but not much.

"Finally, some peace and quiet." Erin appeared next to him and frowned.

"You could have been nicer you know?" Teran brushed it off, drawing his sword.

"That kid will be dead in a week, if not during tomorrow's initiation thing." He let his eyes see the true world of the Wraith, instantly spotting three Beowolves and an Ursa.

"I need to relive some stress. Want to come?" Erin gave a slightly annoyed glare.

"I don't have a choice, Moron." Teran only chuckled.

"Then hurry up. Those things won't kill themselves."

* * *

Several hours later and Teran couldn't be more happy. Coated in both his own blood, and that of the Grimm, as well as sporting several broken ribs, and missing a large chunk of his right leg. He almost regretted it, since he would be missing initiation due to his injuries, but then he remembered something.

"Hey Erin?" She appeared next to him, looking over him as he wheezed in breath.

"Ya? You look like shit." He merely gave a sadistic grin to her.

"So? How long will it take for us to regenerate if I kill myself?" She shrugged, crossing her arms.

"If you want to heal all the way, around a full day. To be mostly healed before initiation, while getting a new outfit? You'll have a nice limp, and your ribs will be easily shattered. Is that the plan?" His grin only grew. He held his sword in front of him.

"Hell ya." He fell forward, in such a high from killing all the Grimm that he didn't even notice the pain as the sword ripped through his chest and heart.

* * *

"Students, what you must do here is simple. Create your own landing strategy, find a partner, head to the ruins and grab a relic. Any other questions?" Jaune looked around, seeing someone was missing.

"Where's that one mean guy?" Ozpin looked around, seeing no sign of Teran. He shrugged his response.

"Maybe he didn't want to be here."

"Or maybe he was busy with things." They turned to see him walking over, new armor. It certainly made the scary image of him grow. A large bulky red coat that almost reached the ground. A black undershirt with grey markings running along it. Black pants that had lighter parts that betrayed wear and tear, showing it was not brand new. He stepped on an empty pad, cracking his neck. He could still feel some of the sting from last night, but was planning on fixing that with a nice quick death later. How weird that sounded in his head.

He and his wraith watched as people were launched, making him smirk in realization that they were going to get to just hit the ground. The person to his left was launched, and he didn't even brace, just standing with his arms crossed. Then he felt everything fly past him quickly. He spread his arms, feeling free as he flew. He spotted the ruins in the distance and sighed. It was going to get him closer than he wanted. He wanted to kill something, not just grab and go.

"You need to learn to get a new hobby." He looked to Erin beside him in the air and chuckled.

"We're dead, lass. What else could we do?" She looked around.

"Knit?"

"Like Hell!" She looked down.

"Brace for impact." She formed herself around him as the ground drew closer.

* * *

To say team CFVY had someone they detested was a small thing. Considering Velvet had not slept, both from fear and nightmares, they did not like this Teran character and were not watching him through the monitor in their room, as most people were doing with the new students. It certainly didn't help that when Velvet just looked at him she practically shook. Yatsuhashi had to practically convince her he wouldn't come through the screen and hurt her. Another reason to hurt him when he got the chance.

What had surprised them right off the bat was that he didn't bother to try and slow himself down as the ground grew near. While Fox knew the other couldn't see her, he mostly watched the wraith girl next to him. There was much about this person Fox hated, from his vicious duel, if you could even call it that, with Velvet, to his passive aggressive attitude. He almost seemed like he had a death wish. Like he wasn't afraid of dying. Like he wasn't even scared of anything, and just full of hatred. For what, Fox wasn't sure, but hoped it could be pin pointed. Secretly he just hoped this person would die during initiation, and Velvet would feel safe again.

She had certainly seemed scared by his new attire, saying he looked like a demon, then shook like a leaf in a tornado. Fox growled his anger silently, wondering what he could do. For now, bide his time, and then strike when the opportunity arose. They watched as Teran was coated in a blue wispy energy, looking similar to the girl who Fox always saw, and then did a front flip before slamming into the ground. He stood, the wisps dispersing, as he stood. He cracked his neck, walking forward and a large grin on his face.

* * *

Teran and his wraith decided the best bet would be to find a Grimm who knew the area, and then head to the ruins from there, since trying to find it on their own would only end in death. And they didn't want to go and explain that to people. They looked into the wraith world, instantly seeing two targets, both of which were lounging without a care.

Teran climbed a nearby tree, walking along the branches till he was above the duo. He pulled out his broken sword, and spun it, aiming for the left of the two. He needed to strike fear into the other one, to keep it from fighting back, and he had just the idea. He landed on the back of the Beowolf, stabbing the neck, causing it to fall to its knees. He ripped out, spewing the blood across the ground.

He then proceeded to stab it in the chest several times, before pulling up, and stabbing right in the eye, twisting the dagger to let out an almost deafening crack. The second Beowolf fell on its back, and began to back crawl away in fear, which he capitalized on. Teran picked it up, punching it across the face, so its back was to him. He stabbed it in the lower back, making it fall. He then kicked it on its back, slamming his hand over its face.

"You see me!" He searched the memories, seeing where the ruins were, as well as a large Nevermore that lived there. He smirked, deciding it would be fun to fight. He left the mind of the wolf, squeezing, and watching in joy as the head popped. He walked forward, sheathing his dagger. He soon made his way to the ruins, only to see four people fighting the large Nevermore. He scowled, slightly irritated he missed it. Then he realized he may still be able to join in.

He ran forward, hurtling small rocks, and building his speed, until he was at the ruins by the base of the cliff. He saw the Nevermore was slamming into the tower, knocking the four girls who were shooting at it from the tower away. He then aimed his bow, trying out a new power. Instead of firing an arrow, he warped to where he was aiming. The Nevermore's head.

He stabbed into the base of the neck with his dagger, holding tight as the bird began to thrash. He then slammed his hand onto the face of it, right above the eye, worming his way into its mind. He didn't go for the memories, instead aiming for the being of it. Then he found himself in control, commanding the bird to move where he wanted. He aimed it at the cliff face, slamming it into the wall head first. He was angered when it turned near the wall, hitting mainly its back instead.

Teran jumped off, seeing as he was losing control of it. It started to lift off again when a girl in white stabbed the ground by the tail feathers, pinning it in place. Teran saw his chance, using his powers to jumped up stab his sword into the neck, landing on the right side of the head. Then a girl in a red hood landed on the left side. They both looked at each other, then up the cliff to see glyphs appearing. They nodded to each other and began running up the face of the cliff, dragging the bird with them.

The girl fired shots from her scythe, while Teran used his wraith speed to force his way up. When they reached the top the girl slashed, while Teran built his wraith energy. When she slashed he released it, causing the head to sever, and then explode from his energy, leaving nothing but petals in the air. Teran landed, slowly standing when he felt a tap to his side. He looked to the girl who was looking at him in a confused manner.

"Have we met before?" Now Teran remembered her. The girl from the night of the dust store heist.

"I believe we have. Small world, huh?"

* * *

Ozpin announced the team called JNPR, which caused people to cheer out, when the four girls were called up.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long, and Blake Belladonna. You four shall be team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose." Teran stood in the back right, his arms crossed, but felt himself smile at the group. They had done well against the Nevermore, and used true skill. Something he had respect for.

"We have one student here who will be a solo Huntsman. Many of you know them as traveling swords, people who only work where the money is. But, these Huntsman are just as important as any other. Please give a hand, for Teran Lowell." Teran walked up, placing his hands in his pockets, and listening to people clap for him, though most just looked at him like he was destined to die.

"Since it will be necessary for you to learn team activities, and it would be unwise for you to go through Beacon by yourself, I am placing you on a joint team with both teams RWBY, and JNPR. You will switch between them as needed. I will also allow you to join on missions with a second year team, for showing extreme skill in your spar yesterday. You will be allowed to join team CFVY as well. Welcome to Beacon, I suggest you go meet your teams you will be working with."

* * *

To say it was awkward between the glares of team CFVY, the annoying ones of RWBY, and the really annoying ones of JNPR, Teran was seriously doubting if joining Beacon was the best thing he could have done.

"I suppose I should officially introduce myself. My name is Teran Lowell. I am from a very small village North West of Vale. A couple dozen miles... to a hundred. I don't know the exact distance, since my means of transportation is a little... Skew." The white dressed one from RWBY scoffed, whispering, though he heard, "Commoners... Great." Teran didn't like her, though he was sure the feeling was mutual.

"I'm proficient in close quarters combat, and rely on my unique... Semblance, to fight my enemies and exploit their weaknesses." Fox narrowed his eyes.

"I'll say." Teran looked at him, giving a quizzical look.

"Did I do something to offend you in the thirty seconds we've talked?"

"No, but what you did to my team mate yesterday in your spar, if you even want to call it that, is my problem. And your secrets." Teran glared at him, Erin telling him to calm down.

"Everyone has secrets. So you better safeguard them, or I'll find them out." Teran walked away, not wanting to deal with them anymore. He burst through the door, walking to the wall left of the door, and climbing it in a few seconds. He went to the very top, changing to wraith vision and scanning the school grounds, seeing those who had immense power, and those who would lack behind. He looked at the groups he was to work with, figuring out more just by looking at them.

On RWBY he noticed all of them were red, meaning they were dangerous. On JNPR he noticed two of the four were red. Pyrrha and Nora were red, while the other two were blue. On CFVY he saw all but one were red.

"Velvet is the weak link of them." Erin floated next to him, nodding solemnly.

"Got a plan?" Teran looked to her and shrugged.

"Haven't made a very clear one yet. Right now, don't die, and just blend." Erin chuckled lightly.

"Right, because you do that well when you've given one of them horrible nightmares." Teran looked to her in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Erin looked shock that he asked that.

"When he looked at Velvet's memories, you gave her nightmares, which is why she's so out of it. Didn't you know?" Teran shook his head.

"I just wanted to fight so badly that I didn't even notice. Shit, great first impression, Teran. That explains why they hate me a hefty amount." He rubbed his chin in thought before looking at his partner in death.

"Anything we can do to ease her suffering?" Erin shrugged.

"Sorta. If you can show her we're not scary, the nightmares will fade." Teran sighed in annoyance.

"Because we couldn't have given her a nightmare of an Ursa, it just had to be us, Does she know anything potentially dangerous?" Erin gave an unsure face.

"She has the clues of our origins, like us dying and coming back and slaughtering things, and being scary bastards. But she doesn't seemed to have pieced together that we're dead. Which is pretty good. But we need a plan in case she does find out." Teran merely shook his head.

"We'll just have to cross that bridge when we get there, Lass. Until then, we try not to make ourselves look like threats to their safety. We do that, they'll leave us alone, and we can kill Grimm." They nodded, Erin fading into Teran, who just looked into the night.

"We need to heal, but we need rest for this. I've forgotten what it feels like to sleep, Lass. This will be weird." She laughed at him.

 _"You're telling me? The one who's been dead for hundreds of years? Please. Just lay down, close your eyes, and shut up."_ Teran started to laugh, sighing afterwards.

"You have a marvelous way with words, Lass."

 _"So I've heard. Get moving, before anyone sees us and wonders why we're out past curfew."_ Teran grumbled angrily, running along the roof to where their dorms were, which was thankfully just him and Erin, meaning they could talk in peace.

"Another stupid rule."

 _"It's so people won't be out doing stupid things. Like fighting Grimm the night before initiation and killing themselves."_ Teran entered the window of his dorm, shaking his head to his companion.

"I don't think that's a frequent problem. I think that's just us, lass. Anyways, you said I need to shut up to sleep, so that involves you as well." She appeared next to his bed, but walked around the room, looking it over while Teran laid on the bed, sighing as he did.

"Night, lass."

"Good night, Teran. Don't let the Grimm bite."

"I'll bite the bastards back." They shared a chuckled, before Erin looked at him.

"I bet you would." Teran was already half asleep, making the wraith smile.

"Revenge will be ours. I swear." She walked to the window, looking at the shattered moon and staring, as if it could give her answers.

"Who am I?"

 **And there we go. Make sure you tell me if I should continue this or just scrap it. I don't care super heavily either way, and only want to write stuff people will enjoy read. So let me know, either through PM or in the review box. Also, please don't leave random crap in the review box. Talking to that one guy who left that thing about Lesbians and Gays. I think that was this story. If you want to give people fun facts, then put it on your profile page please.**

 **Thank you! Anywho, keep calm and may the Aura guide you all!**


End file.
